Quitters Never Win
by Anonymous Saru
Summary: What exactly were those days like before Miles Edgeworth enrolled out of the school that Phoenix and Larry went to? How exactly did things go after that little school trial? Will Larry ever get Phoenix's Twinkie? R&R plz!
1. Turnabout Cold

**Anonymous Saru: **Well, I've wanted to write this story for a really long time now. I'm so happy I finally have the game and game system to do this :D It's kind of exciting really, because I love this pairing to pieces ;D But take note that this story will not be written long... (And when I mean that I mean no 8000 words) Oh, I'd really like to point out how Fall Out Boy's album, Infinity on High, has too many songs that remind you of lawyers ;D so kudos' to them for giving me even more inspiration! Oh, if you can guess what song I used to get the title of this story you get a cookie!  
**Rating: ****T**; because, well when they get older lots of friskier things shall happen! And hell, who knows? Maybe when they're younger? OH well! You can't be too safe with my writing! Soo, I'll just go with T to be safe at the moment ;D  
**Disclaimer: **Well. If I owned Phoenix Wright the next game series wouldn't make him loose his job D;. But sadly enough, I don't own Phoenix Wright. They belong to Capcom.

P.S. This is widdle part is written in Phoenix's P.O.V except for the beginning of course ;D

- - - - - - - -

Turnabout Cold

The day was moderate, like any regular day in spring. But there was something amidst at the local elementary school. (Well, the one and only elementary school.)

"I—I didn't do it!" a small child's voice rung through the school halls. "I-I swear!" he whimpered.

"LIAR!"  
"You did it! We know you did!"  
"GUILTY!"  
"He did it!"  
"Stop lying!"  
"Hey! You never paid me back! I want my money!!"  
"Now, Phoenix, you know you shouldn't steal people's money! It's not right!"

Hey, I guess you're going to accuse me to aren't you? I thought as I looked into the beady eyes of my classmates. I guess I should do some explaining huh? Maybe get someone on my side...

Well, I'm Phoenix. Phoenix Wright, sometimes people call me Nick. I dunno where they got that from but, I've grown use to it. Oh right, I guess I should tell you why I'm on trial too huh?

Well, every month student's bring lunch money to school. Nothing unusual to that. But, somebody thinks that _I_ stole someone else's money. I thought as I looked down sadly.

I keep telling everybody that I didn't do it. I was feeling sickish when I had come to school, and I thought it best not to put me through PE, which were the specials that day. So I headed to the nurses office.

But then a student from my class came down to get me. He wouldn't even look at me. The only thing he said was 'I know what you did, you thief!' I looked at him as if he were crazy. But then, when I walked into the classroom another student dragged me by the arm and towards the teacher.

The room was pretty silent. Dead silent actually. But when I glanced over to my desk I saw that it was completely out of place. Everything, all my papers, books, pencils, erasers, and school books were every where. Like the class was looking for something.

"Now Phoenix. We know you weren't at specials today. Did you..." the teacher paused, to look at a student who had his head down. "Did you take Miles' lunch money?"

"Wuh?" I stated; why would I take someone's lunch money? My mommy makes me my lunch. I thought as the teacher looked at me. "I—I didn't do anything!" I said.

"I-I was at the nurses office!" I whimpered as everybody looked at me.

"He's a liar teacher!"  
"He did it!"  
"You're such a meanie!"  
"Nobody plays with you!"  
"Give him his money back!"

I looked at the class; I thought these guys were my friends! Why would they be accusing me of doing something like this?

"Teacher! Let's put a class trial on!" a student cried out behind me.

And that was how it was decided. Just like that. The kid who had grabbed my by the arm quickly put me by my shattered desk and told me to not move, and if I did, then he'd give me a knuckle sandwich for tomorrow's lunch.

Just like that. The classroom was quickly turned into a court room. I was nervous. It was a scary thing, not having anybody on your side. I was glued to the spot. I had no idea what was happening.

And that brings us to the present.

"Give Miles his money back thief!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Guilty!"  
"Thief!"  
"I'm never letting you borrow my things again!"

I started crying, nobody would believe me. I was telling the truth, but, nobody would believe me. Everybody was so sure that I had stolen Miles' money that I had even started to doubt myself.

"Phoenix, go and apologize to Miles." The teacher stated firmly. I looked at her with tearful eyes. And before I knew it, my legs were carrying me over to Miles' desk.

I tried apologizing to him, but he would hear of it.

My head started spinning; it was starting to become stuffy in the room, probably from everyone yelling at me that I had done it: that I stole Miles' money.

"M-Miles." I said as I tried to wipe a tear from my eye. "I—I'm...I...I—"

"He shouldn't have to apologize!" Miles yelled at the class. "The only thing that belongs in a trial is evidence! Anything else has no place! You all should be ashamed...amateurs."

"Miles?" I heard the teacher question in disbelief.

I couldn't believe my ears. Someone actually believed in me! I couldn't help but cry even more from happiness.

"It wasn't you who stole the money, was it?" Miles asked. His voice was a whole lot softer then before.

"N-no..." I whimpered out.

"Then you shouldn't have to apologize!" I heard him as he pointed his tiny finger at the class. "Everyone's been shouting you did it, but no one has any proof!"

I hiccupped as I looked at Miles, I was in awe. He was amazing.

"That is why he's innocent!" Miles stated as he glared at his classmates.

"Bu-but Miles, that was your _lunch_ money that was stolen." Came from the teacher.

"Yeah, yeah!"  
"We know he did it!"  
"Make him say sorry!"  
"We don't need proof!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GUY'S ALL JUST SHUT UP!" somebody yelled.

I looked up and around for the very familiar voice.

"It's like it always is! Everybody ganging up and picking on one person! Just think how he feels! He said he didn't do it, so he didn't do it"

I smiled goofily as even more tears ran down my face. _Larry..._ I thought as he sat lazily in his chair.

I looked up at the teacher and sighed as she dismissed the case. It was now lunch time.

I gathered my things quickly and headed off to lunch. I was nervous what would you have done eh?

As soon as I was sitting at a table I sighed. Today was sure hectic. As I opened my sandwich somebody slapped me on the shoulder.

"Man, that was surely hectic eh Nick?" I looked up and smiled, it was Larry.

"Y-yeah." I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich. "If it wasn't for you or Miles, then—I don't know what I would've done."

"Don't worry Nick, we're your friends! Friends always stick up for each other right?" Larry said with a goofy grin.

I smiled; Larry could always lift the mood of any sad situation. "Yeah. Thanks." I paused as I shifted through my lunch. "Want my pickled onion salad and dressing?" I asked looking up at him.

"A-are you sure Nick?" Larry said with a grin and eyes of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. Of course silly, mom thinks I have a big appetite so she packs extra." I lied, truth is, I told my mom about Larry and him not havin hardly as much as the rest so she asked me what he liked, and today she kinda went all out with it by making pickled onion salad. "That and I'm not feelin to well to finish this..." Which was true, I was still a little sick, and with that class trial my nerves were pretty shot.

"Of course I'll eat that for ya Nicky!" Larry said as he clapped his hands together. I smiled as I passed him the small tupperware bowl over to him. "Oh, you probably need a plastic fork. Let me go get ya one!" I said as I got up and headed to the head of the cafeteria.

I swallowed as a few people from my class stared at me. I hope they aren't bitter at the trial's outcome. It's not like I actually stole Miles' money. If I did, then I would've admitted it then and there. Actually, I probably wouldn't have stolen it!

Grabbing a plastic fork, which was what I had come down there for I accidentally bumped into somebody, causing them to spill their tray.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I squeaked as my eye's squeezed shut. I already told ya, my nerves were pretty shot. "L-lemme help you with that!"

The person sighed. "Sure are center of attention today aren't you Phoenix?" the kid sighed.

"Sorry!" I squeaked once more, realizing who it was, I opened my eyes. It was Miles himself.

And he probably didn't have any more lunch money either! And those lunch ladies sure can get mean if you go in for seconds. Larry tried once, and let me tell you, the story was too scary I made him stop telling it. (However, whenever Larry tells something it always manages to end up being scary.)

"Aw, Miles I'm sorry, here uhm." I paused to think of something quick. "Let me um, you can have some of my lunch!" I said thoughtfully. After all, he did loose his lunch the second time today, so to speak.

"As in sharing?"

"Yes"

"..."

"Oh come on Edgey! It won't kill you!" I said happily as I grabbed his hand, looking down I made sure that I had the object in why I was up at the front of the cafeteria and headed to the back of the cafeteria.

Miles grimaced at the name I had called him, but had said nothing.

"Hey Larry! We have a visitor!" I said happily, my arm linking with Miles.

I saw Larry look up funnily—he was probably snooping in my bag since he didn't have anything to eat my mom's salad with. "Well I'll be. Nice seeing ya Edgey!"

"Would you stop calling me that?!" He snapped. I could feel his arm try and tug out of the brace I had his arm in. I reluctantly let go.

"W-well let's eat." I said as happily as I could.

Sitting down both me and Larry looked up at Miles.

"Okay fine. I give in." Miles said as he looked away from us. Sitting down he kept his eyes to the wall, or Larry's pickled onion salad. "What in the world is that?"

Larry looked up in awe as he stared at Miles. "I—you...WHHHHAAAT!" he paused as he set the fork he had gotten from me down.

"You mean to tell me you haven't _tried_ Nick's mom's _pickled onion salad and dressing_?!" Larry gasped.

"Who's Nick?" Miles asked.

"That's me..." I whispered.

Miles looked at me as if he was saying, 'but your name is Phoenix...' too bad Larry cut in.

"HEY! You! This doesn't mean you can cut our conversation off!" Larry shouted.

Miles looked away from me and sighed. "I wasn't cutting anything off Butz. And I'm not insulting anyone's cooking _or_ what it is. I'm just saying it looks weird."

"Don't judge a book by its cover until you've read it Edgey!" Larry said moodily as he stabbed one of the innocent green leafs.

"Don't worry; he just likes odd things..." I whispered softly so only Miles could hear. "So, what are ya in the mood for?"

"Well." Miles said thoughtfully. "What do you have?"

_That was a good question actually._ I thought. What do I have? Oh well, let's turn the lunch bag over and investigate! Doing so, I found that I had a juice box, an apple, some Doritos cool ranch chips, and a hostess Twinkie. I also had the other half of my sandwich.

"Well you can have any thing from here and or the other half of my sandwich, or everything if you want. Just leave me the juice box okay?" I said with a faint smile on my face.

Miles looked down and took the Doritos and the other half of my sandwich. "Thanks..."

"Can I have your Twinkie then?" Larry said.

"Sure." I said smiling as I took a few more bites out of my sandwich.

"You okay Phoenix?"

I looked up at Miles and shrugged. "Not feelin so good." I heard myself whine.

Both Larry and Miles looked at each other as they fought for the apple.

"Look...Larry, go make sure the nurse is still in and not out at lunch." Miles ordered, as he watched Larry head off to the nurses' office he turned his attention to me and brushed his hand under my forehead. "You do feel a little warm..." He whispered. "It's probably a minor case of the cold."

"Oh...I hope I don't get you sick." I whispered softly. "You or Larry..."

"Don't be silly. Here eat this." I heard him say as he shoved the red apple in front of my face. "It might help."

"No, you have it." I whined. "Miles?" I whispered as I looked up at him.

"What?" He said as he kept his eyes peeled out for Larry.

"Thanks...for defending me. It really meant a lot to me." I whispered. I could feel my eyes start to slip.

"I—Oh...don't worry about it Phoenix." Miles said softly.

"Oh...Miles? One more thing..." I had to do this, before I pass out completely.

"Huh?"

"Please call me Nick." And with that said and done I lightly pressed my lips against his. My mommy and daddy do it all the time in the thankful manner, so...it can't be that wrong. "Nighty Miles..."

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Wow, what can I say? This story was fuelled by Fall Out Boy (who is ironically fuelled by ramen xD) God I love their songs... 

Chibi Phoenix: (blush) I...you...

Chibi Edgeworth: (no comment)

Chibi Larry: XD I'M IN THIS! HECK YES!

Anonymous Saru: Don't fret! I believe I want three more chapters after this...hopefully that will come true D: but Kanae needs time to plot moar ;3 so you'll just have to wait XD

Chibi Phoenix: I would hope so; I am passed out after all D;

Anonymous Saru: Oh! For those of you who know my update style I'm kind of breaking it here, since I'm on a short break from school, and won't exactly need a month to write and all that jazz (nor am I writing 6000+ words) so plz don't kill me if I update every few day's or so... DDD;


	2. Turnabout Nurse's Office

**Anonymous Saru:** Hai Gais! Didja miss me?! XD I kid I kid...Welcome to the second chappie of QNW:3 I hope you liked the first chappie, and I hope I don't let you down in this chappie...But anyways, you know all the important stuff but I guess I'll remind you incase you took a nap and forgot stuff ;3  
**Rating:****T**; well coz they kissed? Who knows what will happen in the next two chapters? Oh, do mind what I said in the beginning chapter though, I only intend to take this story up to Edgey's enrollment to that other school kay:3  
**Disclaimer:**I sadly still don't own Capcom D; but we'll see about that (smirks and walks off)  
Oh, and the offer is still running on what song I used for the title of this ficclet :D

P.S. this widdle part is written in Edgey's P.O.V. this time :33

- - - - - - - -

Turnabout Nurse's Office

"Nighty Miles..." Was all I heard Phoenix say. But heck, I was pretty much stunned with what Phoenix had just done. Why had he kissed me?

"Edgey! I caught the nurse just in time! She said she'll digi—diginose—?"

"Diagnose?" I said simply, forgetting how little regular fourth grade students know.

"Yeah that!" Larry said happily as he paused. "Well anyway she said she was gunna diagnose him and...well, I started thinkin' about that Twinkie of Phoenix's...and then she sent me on my way to get him..."

I sighed. Larry can be so forgetful at times...either that or if the word Twinkie's mentioned, wonder how many time's he'd get sidetracked.

"Well, come on...help me carry him." I said as I stood up. It was pretty miraculous that Phoenix didn't fall off my chest, which was where he rested his head after he had passed out.

I looked up when I heard Larry giggle.

"What's so amusing?" I snapped.

"Well—it's just that...heheh...well...haha...just look down!" Larry giggled.

Me, being the ever so intelligent kid, followed Larry Butz's advice and looked down. I winced thinking that the Butz kid was up to his usual tricks, but his hands were at his side. I did however see that Phoenix was clinging to my shirt. I opened my mouth to complain but then realized it would be wasted air seeing as he was passed out.

I sighed and realized that I would be the only one who would have to carry him—so sucking up whatever pride I had left, I gingerly picked the sleeping boy up and walked him to the nurse's office. With Larry Butz giggling behind us—or well, I should say me.

Walking into the nurse's office, the nurse scolded us by taking Phoenix away from her the first time, where she could've probably prevented this from happening.

"At least he wasn't at recess yet..." she muttered as she searched for her thermometer.

Hey it wasn't our fault lady...blame the jerk who snatched Phoenix out of the office. Not us... I thought darkly as I tried to carefully uncurl Phoenix's fingers off of my shirt.

Finally getting him off, Larry decided to help me sit him down on the little bed where all the sickly rested before going back to class or home.

I sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed and had just started beginning to wonder how the nurse would take Phoenix's temperature when she had just arrived in herself with the lost thermometer.

"Larry?" I asked looking at the Butz child, who sat across the room.

"Yeah?" he said, a little unsettled, it was probably by my tone—something like that.

"How come you and half the class call Phoenix Nick?" I asked, getting the lighter questions off of my swelling chest.

"Oh, well duh! God Edgey, thought you was the smarter one in the school!" He paused as he gestured a shrug. "It's coz of his name! Phoe_nix_, but calling him Nix is stupid. So that's how Nick came!"

"Oh." I said rather dumbly. I couldn't believe I didn't guess that. "Alright...but..." I paused. How was I going to form 'How exactly is Phoenix expressing his feelings when he kisses you?' for someone of fourth grade status to understand completely?

"Oh my! My-my-my! He's burning up with a terrible fever!" The nurse finally replied. "He has a temperature of 103!"

I looked up. He didn't feel _that_ hot when I was holding onto him. I wonder what Phoenix has...is it that life threatening? I was just about to question the nurse until she realized she was there and shooed us out to lunch.

"Man, I sure hope Nick's gonna do alright." Larry said. He looked pretty downtrodden. It was probably that Phoenix _was_ the only kind kid in our class that understood Larry.

I sighed. "Of course he's going to do okay. Phoenix has a strong will, or at least I believe he does when his friends believe in him—"

"Yeah..." Larry paused as it registered in his head faster then mind at what I had said. "Wait! Edgey's our friend now?! Nick will be so happy to hear!" Larry smiled. "I can't wait to tell him!" Larry smiled—and then frowned; he turned to look at me. "Edgey...Nick_is_ gonna be alright, right?"

I looked at the nervousness in Larry's eyes and feigned a sigh. "O-only time can tell right now..." I thought nervously, my fingers lightly brushing their way across my lips, praying whatever Phoenix has _isn't_ contagious.

"Well let's go tell the teacher..." Larry said.

I looked up in utter surprise that those words came out of his mouth. Well that he strung together the 'let's go tell the teacher' bit. I always thought Larry disliked teachers. Odd this Butz child.

As soon as we walked into the cafeteria we searched for the teacher.

"Don't you have class or something?" The cafeteria lady barked at us.

"Well, we're lookin' for our teacher." Larry responded, knowing not to test the cafeteria lady.

"What are you talkin' about? Fourth grade is at recess now." Another cafeteria lady responded.

"Really? Well thank you and sorry for the trouble..." I apologized as I quickly grabbed Larry's wrist and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"Edgey! Would ya' let go of me?" I heard Larry whine from behind me.

"No. And besides you know stealing is against school rules?" I said with a grimace as I tugged him to one of the doors that led out to a small patch of grass and cement.

"Yeah—wait! HEEEEY how did you know I was going to steal something?!" Larry whined again.

I paused to look at him and sighed. "It was obvious, you had said something earlier about wanting Phoenix's Twinkie, but none of us had grabbed it when we departed to take Phoenix to the nurse's office. And besides, I saw that little gleam in your eyes when you glanced at the sweet rack."

"Oh..." Larry smiled embarrassedly. "Hey Edgey?"

I looked up. "Hmm?"

"Why don't ya call Phoenix Nick like everybody else does? I mean...you_are_ his friend right?" Larry said softly.

Oh. Well... How exactly am I going to explain it to Larry? "I...Phoenix's first name is Phoenix, not Nick. It's just a bad habit I suppose."

"He kissed you didn't he?" Larry said softly again.

"What?!" I half squeaked and half yelled; causing Larry to look at me strangely.

"Edgey! Be quiet around the classrooms!" Larry whispered at me. No wonder he was talking in a low voice. "But, don't get Nick wrong, he just thinks that he's thanking you. He did it to me too—and then said that he saw his mom and dad do it so he thought it's not wrong to instead of hugging or shaking somebody's hand to say thanks. That's how Nick says thanks."

I blinked slowly. What Larry had said was confusing as hell—but understandable if you had saw against the ramble he had put into it. "Oh." I said.

"Yeah, Nick's a strange one—but he's generally means well. He doesn't watch that much TV though. He said that his parents don't want it rotting his brain or something on the fact that he said it'd be a closer step to becoming a homo." Larry said.

"Homo is the term for gay, Larry." I said in disbelief that he actually said that Phoenix's parents thought that he'd become a homo by just watching TV.

"REALLY!?" Larry gasped. "Then I owe that poor guy on the street an apology..."

"Let me guess, you called the hobo a homo?" I said as I rested my head in my hands.

"Well..." Larry smiled sheepishly.

I sighed. It was easy getting hobo and homo mixed up together, but I didn't assume that it would be Larry who did the confusing. I thought as I looked out the double doors.

"Larry?" I asked turning my head to the dirty blond.

"Hmm?" He answered simply.

"You—you were the one to steal my lunch money right?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Yes... I did. But, please don't tell Nicky okay? I-I did it for his sake." Larry said softly, his head down.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll keep it quiet but, only because you said please." I frowned. I wonder what Larry had cooking in that tiny, small brain of his. It was a wonder to us all when he actually said the right answers. But you hardly got those from Larry. It was only a small incident, once in a blue moon probably.

"Well, let's go tell the teacher that Nicky's in the nurse's office, and—well is probably home now." Larry smiled at me as he opened and held the door open for me.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." I said, my mouth twisting into a small smile.

* * *

Anonymous Saru: Sorry this chapter is so short (sweatdrop) I just wanted to end it there. 

Chibi Phoenix: I have a temp of 103?!

Anonymous Saru: Yeah...sorry about that, but it's needed for the next chapter (sweatdrops)

Chibi Edgeworth: Yeah, this is just a, 'what happened to Phoenix after the small class trial', really, what Kanae means about this story being taken through my enrollment is at the very end.

Chibi Larry: Yup! AND the next chapter! Will be in my POV! SO BEHOLD THE GRAMMATICULAR ERRORS:3

Anonymous Saru: Yeah, I really did try writing the way a fourth grader would think and talk in the first chapter, for Phoenix's POV, thankfully this chapter was in Edgey's POV, so I was slightly saved coz he reads all them smart lawyer books :D Oh, thank you for all the kind reviews too! I really hope I didn't keep you waiting!


End file.
